To Notice Me
by NerdyPassionLoves
Summary: Milia Renwick and Leon have known each other since childhood. Milia went to Camelot to find her own place in the world. When Arthur becomes King, she becomes head seamstress. Now after what seemed like years of going unnoticed, the one and only Knight for her seems to see her for the first time. Could this finally spell love for the both of them. (Rating just to go with the show)
1. Milia, A Noble

**Still working on the Percival fic as well, almost done with chapter two, but I was inspired to write a LeonxOC fic since he does not seem to get a proper love despite being the most loyal and skilled warrior.**

 **This time I went with a more confident, but still kind of normal protag. I hope you enjoy her, and find their love story to your liking.**

 **I do not own anything recognizable from the Merlin series. That is owned by BBC. I just write plots and make up people.**

* * *

It was a common topic amoungst the maids and the female workers. It was only the most important fantasy one could imagine after all. They were talking about which available knight they would love to court.

"I love how strong Percival looks, like he could protect you forever." Some would say.

"That Gwaine though, with his dashing good looks and charming ways." Other women said.

"And imagine, if you married Lord Elyan you would be the sister-in-law of the King." Others cooed.

Milia simply ignored such conversations. Gossip was rather boring to her, as she had to endure so much of it when she was back home. Milia is of noble birth, and her family's estate lies between the citadel's borders, and the western borders of Camelot. Her family has been allies with the Pendragon's for many generations, so she knew the art of gossip well. She was taught how to be a proper lady, and she was, she just did not feel the need to a Lady-in-Waiting like her elder sister. She also had a twin brother, so she never really played an important role in her family, so she learned how to be a seamstress and now is the head one for the King, his Queen and the Knights of the Round Table.

"Oh course Milia is the strange one, and seeks the attention of the honorable Sir Leon." Someone said as she walked by.

It was something she did not deny, but she did not affirm it aloud either, so the maids could only speculate. Milia did fancy Sir Leon. His loyalty and devotion to his King, and his father before him was quite remarkable. He was also very kind to the citizens he protects. He took his job seriously, which is something Milia values herself. He was also very handsome to her as well, not that she would ever get the chance to admit it to him.

She was on her way to see the King for a task, when she passing by a corner and ran into someone. She dropped her tools, and hoped needles did not fly everywhere. They could hurt somebody, and she did not want to go back to her sewing quarters to get more.

* * *

As Leon was making his way to the Audience Hall to meet with the King and his fellow Knights, he noticed large gatherings of maids and servants. This happened sometimes when the weather was nice, and relative peace had settled in the land. They had just celebrated the marriage between Arthur and his friend Guinevere who he has known since his childhood. It was a happy occasion, and it brought happiness to the people. It also brought hope, which was sorely needed at this time, since they just won back Camelot from the grasp of the evil Morgana.

He found himself looking for a certain someone when he saw such gatherings. It was something he found he was doing lately. This someone was a woman named Milia. Milia has been a friend of his since childhood as well. His and her families were allies, and both very loyal to the Pendragons. This made many opportunities for them to meet. He never found her to be too annoying, if ever at all, but he did not really know her. Milia was different than her elder sister, and the ladies like her. Milia was not expected to do anything, and could have if she wanted to. Her sister is to inherit the estate, which is odd, but it is how they want it to be. Her brother has control of the small army they hold, and will probably marry high as well, so Milia kind of got lost in it all.

He was pleasantly surprised to find she had come to Camelot. She somehow convinced the late King Uther (God rest his soul), to let her work as a seamstress in training. When Arthur became King, he promoted her to head seamstress, and that's where she has worked ever since. Despite all that, Leon never had quite an interest in her until a couple years ago. Despite the many doubts and turmoil of Morgana and her schemes, Milia was loyal and true. Though she never completely saw eye to eye with King Uther, she still did all she could to help him in his time of grief. Most of all, she risked everything to help him and Guinevere escape, and stayed by Morgana's side to try and protect the people the best she could. Though he did not what happened to her when Morgana threw her second coup, he was mighty glad to see she had survived. Leon never knew any woman besides Gwen to be so brave, it touched his heart.

"Who are you looking for?" He heard.

"Milia." He absent mindlessly answered, then caught himself after he heard a chuckle.

He looked over and noticed it was Gaius, the Court Physician. He sighed a little in relief. He's never actually admitted aloud that he has a slight fondness for the seamstress. He was not sure if he really wanted to have it, but he supposed it was just the way it was.

"I believe she is already on her way to see the King, he wished to discuss something with her." Gaius said with a knowing smile. Leon was thankful the old man did not pry.

"Yes, that's good, it's never good to keep good to keep the King waiting." Leon replied.

"Yes, which is why you shouldn't let an old man keep you." Gaius said with a slight bow.

"Nice to see you Gaius." Leon said to excuse himself, running from his embarrassment.

* * *

Since his mind was not in the present, and his feet were moving on sheer habit alone, he did not notice a flutter of pale blue come past the corner. The next thing he knew, he ran into somebody, and heard a clatter. He looked down, ready to apologize and help whoever it was. The person made me pause for a second.

They had light blonde hair that seemed white in places. In the sunlight it shined like jewels. It was braided with white and blue ribbons, creating a unique touch. Blue eyes a few shades darker than her dress looked around, then shut as she sighed in relief. The motion made one notice the small that let the breath out. One would not call her dainty, but she is still petite. It is Milia, the woman he searches for.

"Are you alright Milia? Let me help you." Leon asked, while gently grabbing her arm and helping her up.

He had to tell himself to let go.

"Thank you my Lord, I did not notice you were coming, I apologize." She told him, looking up at him.

"Milia, please just call me Leon, we used to play together as children." Leon said frowning at her, he was not enjoying how formal she was.

"Yes, I do apologize for all the mischief I caused you Leon." Milia giggled remembering the times.

"You and Elyan both." Leon remarked, content to make her smile.

"Just the Renwick in me I suppose." She joked, while picking up her supplies.

"Shall we continue together? I believe we are going to the same place." Leon offered.

"If you think I'd be enjoyable company." She agreed smiling at him.

"I've never thought otherwise." It was the truth, Leon always found Milia not to be anything but enjoyable…even when she was getting him into trouble.

"Then we should make haste, Arth…I mean the King can get rather impatient." She said, waiting for his lead.

"Good point." Leon said, and started walking.

There was no denying it now. It was much more than a slight fondness. Leon had to admit he was quite taken by the witty woman by his side.

* * *

When they arrived it seemed like the core Knights of the Round Table were all pranking Merlin. They were making it impossible for him to obtain one of his signature scarves. They were passing around, usually by tossing it over his head at each other. When they noticed Leon they greeted him.

"Thought you might have gotten lost at the Rising Sun like Gwaine likes to do." Elyan jested with him.

"And miss all the fun?" Leon answered walking over to join his friends, which made Milia roll her eyes with an amused smile.

"Yes, cause you're all so helpful." Merlin chimed in with annoyance in his voice.

"Just trying to be a team player." Leon replied jesting.

This made Milia laugh, which made eyes lay on her.

"What's so funny?" Percival asked.

"This Leon is such a juxtaposition from the Leon I grew up with." She answered still giggling.

"Did your family also serve at Leon's manor?" Percival asked curious.

"Percival." Leon responded anger hinting at his voice.

"Calm down Le…I mean Lord Leon," She paused to send him a frown, then smiled at Percival, "No Lord Percival, my formal title is Lady Milia of Renwick, second daughter, and third in line for the estate." She told him, to which Gwaine snorted.

"Renwick, as in the… Gwaine was not sure how to describe the family without offending.

"Unsavory, thieves, bastards, murderers, shadows, evil, tyrants, really I have heard much worse as well, all of which stands true, when necessary" She answered.

Gwaine blinked, then smirked.

"Still can't really picture you a part of that family Milia." Gwaine admitted.

"That's only because you did not grow with her. Her mischief was quite hard to resist." Elyan told him.

"Really? Millie here?" Gwaine asked.

Before Milia could correct him, another voice did.

* * *

"She really hates to called by that name Gwaine."

"My Lady, My Lord!" Milia happily greeted the couple.

"Good to see you Milia, please, call me Gwen, you have always been my friend." She asked of her.

Same for me Mil, we used to play as children, no need to be so formal, Arthur will be fine." Arthur told her, joining his Knights, who have moved on to a new item of Merlin's.

Milia sent Leon a quick smile full of soft mischief, then looked back at her King. Gwen noticed the look, and how it made Leon blush, though it was hard to tell.

"Of course, thank you Arthur. Now what do you need from me?" She asked, while noticing the object, a small trinket of sorts, slip into Percival's pocket, while his scarf hung from Gwaine's belt.

"These two idiots," He points to Gwaine and Percival, "Got into a scrimmage and have managed to only rip their crest off their capes, no other damage just that, and we have a meeting with an ally soon." Arthur finished, without actually finishing.

"How long do I have?" She asked, plotting.

"Only a couple hours, which is why I will help you." Gwen answered kindly.

"That would be most helpful thank you!" She said while setting her tools down, then walked over to Percival.

"You're going to need to take your cape off, even on a chair I would be hard-pressed with my extremely small structure to do my best work." She told him, standing next to him to make her point.

"Of course." Percival said unclasping the cape.

As he took it off his shoulders and was bringing it down, Milia took the opportunity to grab the trinket. She slipped her hand in silently, and quickly while he handed it to her, then she hid it in her own hidden pockets.

"Thank you." She moved on to Gwaine.

As she passed Merlin, she unnoticed, slipped it back into his pockets.

"Though you're not nearly as tall, it much easier for patches to be put on when flat." She told him.

"No please?" Gwaine teased.

"I could always take it off myself, I did make it after all, in fact," She reached over and tugged it a certain way, and it started to slide off, "I believe I've already done this a few times." She said pulling the cape, and making sure the scarf with it.

She then walked over to her Queen and handed her the one for Percival. Then offered her supplies.

"Thank you Milia." Gwen thanked.

"No thank you for helping me." She answered, then walked over to Merlin and replaced his scarf.

"Wait how?' Gwaine stuttered, looking at his empty belt.

"Percival check your pockets!" Gwaine said realizing what had happened.

Percival did only to discover a bewildered Merlin holding what he thought would take trickery of his own later.

"How did you do that?" Gwaine asked in disbelief.

"The same way you can never use the sleight of hand against me, to a Renwick heir, those are tricks you learn before you're finished growing in your permanent teeth." She told him, starting to put his crest back in place.

"Thank you Mils, that was amazing." Merlin thanked her.

"You're welcome, glad to see my unique skills can be used for noble intentions." She answered, though not really paying him much attention.

"Just send for them when you are done." Arthur said, and led his Knights, as to not further disturb their work.

* * *

Gwaine whistled as they went to train.

"Milia being a Renwick….never saw that coming." Gwaine admitted.

"That's silly, they may do things we find wrong, they do have strict laws about it, and without some of their work, or jobs would be even more dangerous." Arthur told him.

"Yes Sire, I simply meant her personality does not seem to fit them as well." Gwaine said.

"You shouldn't use the Lady Garda and Lady Etta as examples, they are just more vocal." Leon chimed in before he knew he was defending her.

"Very true Leon, Mil does take after her father, who is much more reserved, but not to be underestimated." Arthur added.

"I just noticed, but is Milia okay with the nicknames you and Merlin use for her?" Leon asked curious, for he knows how she usually hates the habit.

"I've never called her anything else, and I suppose that influenced Merlin." Arthur said, almost in thought. He never thought about it since she never seemed bothered by it.

"I honestly thought that was her name till I heard others call her Milia, when I apologized about it she said, "When you say it, it makes me feel less homesick." Merlin answered.

"But not Millie?" Gwaine asked curious about it.

"That's an old maids name or your favorite cattle, do I look like I fit either?" Leon and Elyan happened to say at the same time. They laughed at their shared memories.

"That sounds exactly like her." Arthur chuckled.

"Sounds like I should have a few conversations with her." Gwaine off-handedly said.

Leon felt worried for a second, but then calmed down. So what if one of his friends wanted to spark a friendship with her? He does not, and would control her, or his friends. Plus he only just realized how much he cared for her, if he missed his chance, he would deal with that.

"Let's get started shall we?" Leon asked his friends.

"Let's." They all agreed.

* * *

Gwen was excited to catch up with her friend. She knew Milia had been captured when Morgana ran Arthur out for the second time, plus she was curious about the sudden development between her and Leon.

"This is so nice, I feel like it's been ages since I've properly seen you." Gwen started.

"I've missed you as well, I don't have many women friends, and you are the truest of them all." Milia responded with a smile.

"Thank you making sure my dresses from afar fit perfectly, Arthur was so distraught when they were a bit off." Gwen told her.

"Yes that was funny, it had been a long time since I had seen one of his mini tantrums." Milia said with a giggle.

"Luckily he has really stopped that habit…though maybe not with Merlin." Gwen giggled herself.

"That poor man, though he is the most devoted to Arthur besides you, so I suppose they have fun with each other." Milia commented.

'Speaking of fun, you seemed to a bit this morning, I noticed you peeking at Leon." Gwen said outright.

"Oh yes…well he happened to run into me on the way here, and we got caught up in old times, and Leon said the exact same thing that Arthur did, so I guess I got caught up in the moment." Milia admitted.

"Oh wow, I bet Arthur would be surprised to know about all the mischief you caused when the three of us would play." Gwen said laughing.

"That's also what I told Leon, he really was a terribly nice boy, I apologized for all the grief I caused you all." Milia said.

"It was fun though, I don't Leon ever grew tired of your company." Gwen stated, though she also meant it about the present.

"And I am very thankful for that." Milia answered.

"Speaking of company, you seem to be in Leon's a lot more these last few years or so." Gwen asked, without really asking anything.

"Yes, that surprises me as well, we have a lot more conversations lately, though I do not know why." Milia confirmed.

"That must make you happy, we both know you've loved Leon since we were children." Gwen commented.

Milia blushed, but did not deny it. It was the truth. Even in their games of playing house, if she had a choice, she would always choose Leon over anyone else. She thought it had gone away when he had left to become a Knight of Camelot, but when she arrived, she found she had grown fonder of him. She just knew that Leon would always be the one and only in her heart.

"Yes…I must admit I do enjoy it. He was never unkind before, but it was like I got lost in it all." Milia spoke.

"I think it just takes people a while to see the true value of the people around them." Gwen said wisely.

"Thank you Gwen, perhaps you are right." Milia responded.

"I think we are about done here don't you think?" Gwen asked inspecting her handiwork.

"Flawless as always my friend." Milia complimented.

"You as well, now let's get those Knights, our guests will be here before long." Gwen said sending for them.

* * *

Later that evening just a little before night was about to fall, guards noticed someone riding in. As the figure and horse approached, one could tell it was a messenger of sorts. He claimed to be looking for someone inside the castle. After hearing of his description, Arthur allows for him to be allowed inside the walls.

As the horse steps sounded, Milia, like many looked out the windows to see who it was. It was a man with the white hair of old age, but his face was as stern and serious as a general. He had an air of authority about him, and was dressed much too well to be just a messenger. No this was a man Milia knew well. It was Carrado, the right hand of her father, and leader of servants, and many other things. He also favored her sister Etta, meaning anything to transgress from here meant she would hear about it. This made Milia slightly panic. This meant big news…and she was not dressed the way she would need to be. So Milia picked up the front of her dress enough to make room for her feet to run, and did just that. She started running to her personal quarters.

"Are you in trouble Milia?" Her favorite Knight asked her as she passed by.

"Yes! That's Carrado, and I am not ready to pass inspection." She answered, not surprised he was following her.

"Pass inspection?" He asked still very concerned, and getting confused.

"Yes! I look downright dismal for what a Lady should be to Etta." She told him, panting slightly, the dress was still pretty heavy.

"That's ridiculous, you look very lovely." Leon told her, and then mentally kicked himself.

Milia paused for a moment to smile brightly at him. Leon felt his heart swell with pride.

"Thank you Leon, though you're kind words please me, this is an obligation I must fulfill, lest I might have to leave Camelot." She relayed to him, continuing on her quest.

"You mean like a condition of you leaving home?" Leon asked, getting worried for selfish reasons at this point.

"Of course, I am still an unmarried woman after all, and I was desperate to leave, but I can handle it….finally!" She said while rushing into her room.

"Should I get someone to help you?" Leon asked, watching the gust unfold.

"No time, I'll be fine Leon." She said, but Leon hadn't noticed she was already behind her screen.

The dusk was starting to come in now that left a beautiful glow upon the room. The glow that came through the window, behind the screen. The screen which was hiding an undressing Milia. The Milia who was silhouetted by the glow. Leon turned away from it, though the image might have still burned into his memory anyways.

"You sure? You didn't even grab a spare dress." He pointed out, to which he heard a small curse.

"Well unless you're going to grab it Leon, I must insist you leave so that I can." Though she really did not care, her brother and his men often times just barge in on her at home, but still it was improper of her to just prance around undressed.

"Right! Of course! Sorry…I'll just wait outside your door just in case." Leon said then paused at the door.

"Milia?" He asked.

"Yes Leon?" She replied.

"Do calm down, you are very much beloved here in Camelot, and I doubt you would be forced to leave should you not wish to." Leon assured her.

"…Yes you're right, thank you for always being so good to me Leon." She told him softly.

"You're welcome." He answered and waited outside for her.

* * *

As he was waiting, Merlin came up to him.

"Is Milia in there? The man who came is someone from the Renwick estate." Merlin asked him.

"Yes she is, she is getting ready?" Leon asked not really sure how to explain it.

"Why? I thought she looked lovely today, had a glow y''know?" Merlin asked.

"I agree, but to her it was not enough so," Both paused when they heard a clatter and a curse, "Oh dear." Leon finished.

Merlin knocked on the door then peaked in, much to Leon's surprise.

"Need help?" Merlin asked.

"Great! Merlin you're taller than me, I need you to grab that black box." She told him as a way to allow entry.

"You know Leon is here right?" Merlin told her.

"….I suppose he wouldn't leave like Arthur would." Was all the explanation Merlin needed.

"Yes well, the box." And Merlin disappears in.

* * *

Every once in a while he would hear comments about what was going on. Mostly from Milia.

"Are questioning my skills?" She first asked, annoyed.

"YES MERLIN! I know how gaudy this is." She snipped.

"For the last time I am sure it is supposed to look this way, I made it!" She huffed while getting out of the room.

Leon's heart he swore literally was trying to jump out of his chest. He had never felt go so fast, except right before a fierce battle. Then again, with how amazingly stunning Milia was at this moment, perhaps she was trying to kill a few men with her beauty.

The gown reached her feet and was a mix of black, with dark shades of blue, almost the sea during a storm. It came up, and tied around her neck, with a standing collar that had lace on it. Her shoulders were bare, but sleeves hung on her arms, which flared out, and the ends almost seemed like feathers. There was a gold lace belt right under the bust, which helped show her petite, yet ample figure. Then when once noticed her face, you saw a diadem. It was a circlet that was a midnight black and fanned out on the sides like feathers. The biggest killer though was the back. It basically did not exist. Leon had a hard time not admiring it for too long.

Now Leon understood why Lady Etta is the next Lady of the House. It was not as Milia believes because she is more beautiful and lady-like. Lady Etta had beauty, but a beauty that was mysterious, dark, even dangerous, looks befitting of a shadow family. Milia though…Milia was must like the sun, like their own King. Milia looked regal, like she was born to lead others to the light, not live in the shadows. Leon admittedly would have done anything she wanted at that moment.

"I know it's ridiculous." She commented while adjusting minor things.

"How breath-raveningly gorgeous you are yes." Leon said absent-mindedly.

Milia blushed while turning her face away from him. His compliment made her so happy she felt tears spring to her eyes. Merlin, noticing the emotion, pulled Leon aside.

"Since you seem to love…it so much, why don't you offer to escort her?" Merlin said to him.

"What?" Leon asked surprised, yet pleased with the suggestion.

"Well she is a Lady right? An escort is perfectly normal." Merlin kept at it.

"Right, and I'm a Knight, a perfectly respectable job for me to do." Leon said, now getting nervous about it.

"Yes…now go, because she's about to walk away." Merlin said pointing out Milia's movements.

"Milia!" Leon said a little louder than he meant to.

"Yes Leon?" She asked him.

"Please allow me to escort you to the Audience Hall, it would be a great honor." Leon asked, while holding out his arm.

"Oh my…I am the one who is honored, thank you so much Leon." She thanked him, while putting her arm around his.

Both smiled gently at each other for a moment, then headed to see her guest.

* * *

Merlin could not help but notice that despite Leon being the most "boring" and serious, he was much better at finding love than the rest of his friends were.

"I'm sure they'll be here any moment." Guinevere said to their new guest who has identified as Carrado.

"It is not a problem Your Highness, the young miss will have a hard time with her diadem, and it is quite the contraption.' Carrado assured her, besides, that meant she was putting her best foot forward.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness, Sir Leon and I believe the Lady Milia approach." A guard told them.

"You believe?" Arthur asked confused.

"Yes my Lord…I…well I've never seen her look quite like this." The guard said while returning to his post.

"I wonder what that could….Oh wow Milia!" Guinevere shouted in complete delighted surprise.

When all, including Arthur looked upon her, they thought they were in the presence of a Princess. All of them but Arthur bowed to greet her. They were all a little jealous of Leon as well. Such an honor to be able to stand next to such beauty.

"Hello my Lady, my Lord." She answered while curtsying to them.

"Sir Carrado here says he has something for you and I." Arthur told her, still slightly stunned.

"Hello Carrado." Milia greeted with a curtsy.

"My Lady, this is from your sister, Lady Etta." He told her while handing her a sealed envelope.

She recognized the Renwick seal on it. Arthur received the same one.

"So her and Mytho are finally to be wed?" She asked while opening it.

"Correctly my Lady, your skills have not dulled at all I see." He told her.

"I would never want to stain the Renwick name." She answered looking over the invitation, then the letter that came with hers.

"Nice of you to make sure she remember one for our King." She commented, knowing full well it was his doing completely, and Etta had no idea.

"It would be rude otherwise." Carrado answered.

Milia then read something that made her pale, and falter slightly.

"Are you alright my Lady?" Leon asked her, considering he felt it, since he was still happily holding her arm.

"I…She…Is she serious?" She asked Carrado in shock, accidentally ignoring her beloved Knights concern.

"Yes…she actually kept bugging everyone about it, to all our surprise." Carrado answered.

"She…she asked…for me? Are you sure?" She still did not believe it.

"Quite, to the point she threatened to come here herself if I did not ask soon." He admitted.

"Didn't think Mytho would be able to bring out that much niceness." She muttered, Leon nodded in agreement, though he shouldn't have.

"What is she asking of you? Is it a heavy burden?" Gwen asked her worriedly.

"No my Lady…she…I will be the main singer at her wedding." She answered both Carrado and Gwen at once.

"Excellent my Lady, I shall let her know right away." Carrado stated.

"Oh but you can rest for the night here, the journey must have been tiring." Arthur offered to him.

"Oh well, I had intended to ride out as soon as I heard the answer, but it would be very rude to refuse your generosity, so thank you Your Majesty." Carrado accepted.

"My pleasure my friend, Merlin send to have a room in the guest quarters set up." Arthur told him, and Merlin did his duty.

"I hope to speak to you later my Lady." Carrado told Milia as he was following Merlin.

"Of course." She told him.

* * *

She sighed in relief.

"I passed." She stated.

"I'd say so, I've never seen a more regal lady before." Gwaine commented.

"Regal? Me? In any case, thank you." She thanked him.

"It is a gorgeous dress, can I see the back." Gwen asked of her.

"Sure!" Milia eagerly showed it to her.

Arthur now understood why Leon was attached to her side, and why the rest of his Knights kept glancing at her. The back was her actual back.

"Oh how risky, yet so fitting." Gwen admired.

"Thank you, I quite like it myself, though I won't get to wear it much." She replied with a smile.

"No, I imagine not, still amazing work." Gwen told her.

"Thank you, though if you'll excuse me, I would like to retire for the night." Milia said to excuse herself.

"Of course, will Leon be escorting you back as well?" Gwen asked mischievously, something Arthur noticed.

"That's up to him." Milia answered, looking for an answer as well.

When one did no come, Arthur helped out.

"Leon?" He called to him.

"Yes my Lord?" Leon instantly answered.

Milia loved his devotion to the King.

"Would you mind escorting Milia back to her quarters? She is rather tired." Arthur said kindly, understanding his friend's dilemma. He often felt the same with his Queen.

"Oh, yes of course, if you please my Lady." Leon said gesturing toward the door.

"Thank you." She said heading off to her chambers.

She mouthed thank you at her friends as she left, the image of Gwen's mischief and Arthur's knowing smile in her mind.

* * *

"You were right Leon, it was silly to worry so much." She told him, trying to ease his embarrassment.

"Well, it is not easy being a noble woman, and you have unique circumstances." Leon replied, glad to divert attention from him.

"You are very kind," She paused to catch her breath, "Though I feel like I did too much, my diadem might have been enough." She admitted.

Leon started to wonder how she felt so confident about herself. It was not the amount of skin showing, but the whole ensemble that bothered her. Though if Leon was honest, the lack of back was actually what made everything balanced, and he did not find it untasteful.

"You just wanted to impress your family, that's not unusual." Leon stated what he thought.

"Except when one forgets an open back dress is not accepted in most places outside your estate." Milia said.

Leon laughed.

"That's what you think gained you attention?" Leon asked.

"Well yes, I mean yes I put in effort, but to be seen as regal?" Milia said in disbelief.

Leon stopped them for a moment. She really had no idea how beautiful she is. It bothered him a lot.

"Milia, you need to listen, not just hear my words." He told her, becoming very serious.

She could only nod in response.

"You are beautiful in your own way, in your own right. You radiate Light instead of mystery, and I am sorry to hear you were raised to think you had to be something you are not." Leon told her.

And in that instant, Milia finally understood why she left home. Her family knew before her, and deep down she knew this too. Though her skills are that of a Renwick, her usual personality and looks are not. She was simply different, and they all did not know how to deal with it. So she left, and somehow, the Knight she always loved understood that.

"You're right…I will try to like myself better, thank you Leon." She told him smiling at him.

"Please do, you have many here who enjoy you just as you are." Leon told her, continuing their walk.

They then both fell into a comfortable silence.

* * *

When they arrived, a small package was waiting outside her room. She recognized it as something from the Renwick Manor. Carrado must have left it for her.

"Well that's a surprise." Leon commented.

"Indeed." She said.

Leon picked it up and saw there was a note.

"From Lord Siegbert." Leon read aloud and felt his heart and mood drop.

"Tsk, such an ego he has." Milia said taking the package from him, then looking up at him.

"Thank you for everything tonight Leon." She told him softly.

"Of course, I always want my friends to be happy." Leon said, trying to hide his disappointment.

Milia noticed this, but decided not to press him. She had already bothered him enough.

"Goodnight then." She told him.

"Yes, Goodnight Milia, sweet dreams." He told her than left quite suddenly.

Milia held back her tears. She thought for a second they were getting closer, but that was probably just her one-sided love.

After she put on her night clothes, untangled her hair, and settled into her bed, she opened the present. Inside was a hair pin, which fanned out, and looked like feathers, and the rays of the sun. She smiled.

"That twin brother of mine always knows just what I need." She said before falling asleep.

* * *

 **Such assumptions you make Leon! Her brother? A twin? Yes! Milia only has one man in her heart and it's certainly not Siegbert.  
**

 **I honestly feel like Leon would be easily flustered due to love since he such an honest and true man.**

 **Milia has a hard time being a noble woman who pretty much left her title, but didn't. I wanted to make it more possible for to have been able to have a past with him, but not make her typical, because well I am not so good at the damsel thing.**

 **Please let me know what you think.**

 **With Love,**

 **NerdyPassionLoves**


	2. Against what you can't see

**Starting to work on Percival's new chapter as soon as this is posted! I just was almost done with this chapter for thsi fic, so I wanted to finish it before I left too much alone.**

 **More interactions between the two, and we see where loyalties fall.**

* * *

A major shift had happened between Milia and Leon. Before he simply did not notice her, something Milia was used to. The family motto after all is "Unless you are looking for us, you won't notice us." Not being noticed was her everyday life. What Leon was doing though was flat out avoiding her, though she could not prove it, but in her gut she felt it.

Their interactions were short, and only if necessary. She has hardly seen him outside of his rounds, and when she tried, he found some excuse. At first it hurt her deeply. Now a couple days later, she was just angry. She was trying to make amends, but he would not let her. So she decided to stop bothering with it. Sure it hurts her, she does and always will love him, but she was not about to let it run her life.

"Excuse me?" A young and kind voice called out to her, it was the newest Round Table Knight, Mordred.

"What might I help you with Lord Mordred?" Milia asked him, brushing aside her thoughts of Leon.

"Oh…I just thought your hair piece was interesting, and looks great on you." Mordred admitted, not really needing anything.

"Thank you! My twin gave it to me." She told him smiling.

"A twin? That's rare." Mordred responded.

"Indeed, he and I quite like it that way." Milia said.

"May I ask why feathers and rays of the sun?" Mordred asked rather curious.

"What an inquisitive young man you are!" Milia commented happily.

Mordred smiled shyly, but was happy to receive the compliment anyways.

"Well my family's crest is a Raven, so we tend to use black or dark blue feathers in everything, and the rays of sunlight are probably to match my hair." Milia said pulling her braid forward,

"Are perhaps from the Renwick family?" Mordred asked.

"And intelligent! I can see why Arthur….I mean the King has put his trust in you." Milia complimented him.

"Then I wonder if Lord Siegbert is your twin?" Mordred asked, knowing the answer.

"Do you know him?" Milia confirmed for him.

"He helped me once when I younger and fleeing all the time." Mordred admitted to her.

"Yes sounds right, though I'm surprised you know his real name, he tends to just go by Raven." Milia told him.

"He said he liked the intelligence in my eyes." Mordred relayed.

"I agree, you have a smoldering power in you Mordred, I'm not surprised he gave you his name." Milia again complimented him.

"You are very kind my Lady." Mordred said with a blush.

"As lovely as this is, and it really is, I must get back to my duties, as you know you have a meeting later, and I am the one in charge of keeping you all fresh." She curtsied to him.

"Yes, these really are well-crafted." Mordred admitted.

"Thank you my Lord, should you need anything, casual, formal, for you or a special friend, do not hesitate to call me, I would be honored to make it for you." She said.

"I will, thank you." Mordred said leaving her to her duties.

* * *

Leon found that his extreme effort to avoid Milia, only made him want to see her more. He did not realize how nice their idle conversations were to him. They never really talked about anything in particular, and it often times ended in silence, but it was never uncomfortable. Her presence was something he became used to, and he just missed her company, but she was fated to be with someone else.

Not surprising really. She is of noble birth, still young enough to bear children, and amazingly beautiful. Perhaps he sounded a bit of a romantic fool when he said this, but she really was like the sun to him. She was radiant and warm, yet could be blinding and dangerous to look at.

As he was gathering the necessary documents for the Round Table meeting later, he noticed Milia taking a break outside of the sewing quarters. She seemed lost in thought. He had considered going over to finally resolve things, then he noticed the new Knight Mordred walk over to her. Within moments they were laughing, talking, and Milia seemed happy.

Leon felt stupid for getting jealous. Milia is not one to lead a man on, and it was just a friendly conversation, much like he used to have with her.

"You know, just admiring her won't make it any easier." A familiar voice told him.

"Arthur?" Leon asked confused.

"You're feelings for Mil, holding them back only makes them stronger." Arthur told him from experience.

"Even if she is promised to another?" Leon questioned not really denying his friend's words.

"She's only ever had one suitor, who her father broke the engagement with since she was not happy." Arthur told him, now looking at him in confusion.

"Only…one?" Leon asked.

"Yes my friend, her family has always believed in marriages of love, it would be big news if she were engaged." Arthur told him not really sure where he got any other idea.

"Besides, how can you know when you don't even try?" Arthur asked with a shrug.

Leon could only look at his friend in shock. This made Arthur laugh.

"Just something to think about Leon, I'll see you later." Arthur told him walking off to finish his own business.

Leon did the same.

* * *

As soon as Leon stepped into the room, it felt oddly ominous. As he looked around to see the friendly faces of his fellow Knights, he chose to ignore the feeling. Though that was hard to do as the meeting went on. As he was reading the report, the windows and doors kept howling and banging due to a strange wind. It made Leon nervous, but even more so for his friends, so he paused.

"It's just some wind, continue Leon." Arthur told him.

Leon hesitated a moment longer then continued. A few moments later, the chandelier came crashing down on the table. It made a loud and heavy bang, that it shook the table, and floor beneath it. It absolutely terrified a great number of them, and Arthur took it seriously.

"We'll continue this later, is everyone alright?" Arthur asked, upset as they were.

They all nodded in fright.

"I-is anyone harmed, do I need to send for Gaius?" A shaken female voice asked.

"Oh Mil, no, looks like everyone is alright, but I thank you for your care." Arthur told her, trying to ease her heart.

"Of course Sire, excuse me." Milia quickly excused herself.

Leon debated going to see her, but his King called his attention.

"Leon, I want this investigated immediately." He told his lead Knight.

"Right away Sire, we'll make sure it never happens again." He assured his King.

"Good." Arthur said walking out, barking orders at Merlin to get the table fixed.

Leon's concerns for Milia would have to wait. Being a Knight, let alone Lead Knight of Camelot came first. He promised himself once the investigation was under way he would make sure she was okay.

* * *

Later, Milia began her way to the Knights Chambers as she always did toward the end of the day. She went to inspect armor and clothing to see what needs repairs. Though today she was hoping to retire a bit early. Ever since the chandelier feel on the Round Table, she has felt an unpleasant feeling about the castle. Like something was trying to ruin all that Camelot has achieved. She wanted to be in her room, with her charms and talismans, but she had a job to do. As she approached, she heard a shield fall to the ground. Then she heard someone cry out in pain. She rushed in and saw Percival with a cut on his arm. Without hesitation Milia ripped some cloth from the bottom part of her dress and started to wrap his arm to stop the blood. Though she was not a physician like Gaius, even she could tell it was from an attack, though no one was around.

"Careful Milia, strange things are happening." Percival warned, though clearly as scared as she was.

"I'll have to chance it, we need to get you to Gaius right this second." She told while tightening her temporary bandage.

"I'll be alright, I can go by myself." Percival tried to be less bothersome.

"You were attacked Percival! I won't risk you being attacked again when you're by yourself, now let's go." She told him, giving him a stubborn look.

Honestly Percival was glad. He felt attacked too, but how was that possible? It was just him till she came in after the axe fell. He was glad to have someone to ease his nerves.

"Alright, I can see when I can't win." Percival joked, but relief in voice betrayed him.

"I am scared too Percival." She told him while holding the door open for him.

Percival smiled in thanks, and they started on their way to Gaius.

* * *

"You did a fine job with your bandage Milia, stopped the blood quite a bit." Gaius told her truly impressed.

"Thank you, I had to learn at least this much before I was allowed to come to Camelot." Milia thanked him.

"And thank you for getting me here." Percival told her.

"Of course my friend, troubling things are happening today." She replied.

"I leave you to your work gentlemen, good night." She said with a curtsy.

They all said their good byes and Milia and she returned to her duties.

As she returned to the Knights Chambers, she noticed they were being blocked off. This wasn't that surprising, considering what happened to Percival, which they did report on their way to Gaius.

"Sorry Lady Milia, the chambers are out-limits due to an investigation." A guard told her.

"No I understand, thank you for your hard work." She smiled at them, which they returned.

Milia then moved on with the intent to make one last check at the Sewing Quarters. She liked to make a check of things to see what might be needed for the next day. She also took nightly inventory to see what was used that day. She also wanted to grab some supplies to use in her personal chambers. Since she could not fix her current dress, she plans on making coin purses, and other such things to give to the children and people in the towns. That way nothing went to waste. Just as she was about to walk in, a friendly voice called out to her.

"Mil, can I ask you a few things?" Arthur asked her.

"Of course Arthur, anything." She told him honestly.

"You were the first to find Percival after his injury correct?" Arthur started with the current incident.

"Yes Sire, I was going to check the Knight's gear as I always do, when I heard a shield fall, then as I came upon the door, I heard him cry out in pain, and I rushed in." She told him, never wavering.

"Okay, the Guards, and Percival claimed the same thing," He sighed then continued, "I do apologize, I did not doubt you but I have to do things properly." He told her.

"I understand Arthur, you are doing your job, and I have nothing to hide, so the truth will always come out that way." Milia replied.

"Yes, also…I know this is an odd question from me, but are you betrothed or courting at all?" Arthur asked getting slightly embarrassed.

"You know I am not, I would have told you, because you are my King and my friend." She answered, confused, but went along with it.

"I thought so." He said more to himself than to her.

"Arthur?" She now called to him.

"Yes Mil?" He replied, hearing the unasked questions in her tone.

"Do you feel I am more like the Sun, than the Shadows I thought I had to be? Please be honest with me, I am asking as a friend." She asked him seriously.

"Honestly, yes, you are different than what your family usually is but," He paused to make sure she was listening, "I feel like that just means that you are meant to be a beacon of change, you are meant to bring out the more pleasant side of the Renwick." Arthur told her, sounding much wiser than usual.

"Thank you Arthur…that helps me so much." She told him.

"Glad to help, and thank you for helping Percival." He told her.

"Of course, have a good evening Arthur." She said to excuse herself.

"And you as well Mil." He said returning to his other duties.

* * *

Later that night, as she was sewing, and sleep eluding her due to fear, a knock came at her door. She answered it to find a very troubled looking Leon. A feeling of dread came over her.

"Who is it now?" She asked, assuming someone else got hurt.

"Gwen was found by Merlin, he rescued her from a fire in the kitchens, and they think she was attacked too." Leon told her.

Milia had to grab the door for support. This was definitely something hell bent on destroying the current Camelot they have all come to love. She also felt despair for her friend.

"Is she okay?" Milia asked quickly descending into hysteria.

"Gaius says nothing is too life threatening, but she will need rest." Leon informed her, not really sure how to calm her down.

"Thank you Leon, is there anything else?" She asked him.

"And thank you for helping Percival." He told her.

"Of course, he is my friend, and he was hurt." She replied.

"Right, sorry to disturb you, good night." Leon told her, not really sure what he was doing.

"Yes good night." She said while closing her door.

She planned on finding the room Gaius was treating Gwen in, and staying there. Normally Lady Raine would watch guard over her, but she has yet to return from her home land, and Milia could not sit and wait for news. Gwen is one of her closest friends, and she wanted to be there in case something happened. She grabbed some bandages, clothes for the morning, and two daggers she always had hidden in her chambers. She tuck them under her dress and headed out.

* * *

It actually was not too difficult to figure out when Gaius was treating Gwen. She simply had to follow the chatter and the torches. The brightest part came from the Royal chambers, and that made sense. She is the Queen after all. Sneaking around was not hard for her either. Though the guard had been reinforced and strengthen, she had been trained to this from a young age. She also happened to know the whole castle inside out. She had a tendency to explore when she had sleepless nights.

She noticed guards when she saw Gwen's door. She knew she would have to come up with a good excuse as to why she was there, but she figured she could make it happen.

"Good evening gentlemen." Milia greeted, her best smile on.

"Good evening Lady Milia, still working?" One of them asked.

"I was just about to retire, when I asked by the King to make sure the Queen is still doing well, he's so busy investigating you know." Milia conjured up.

"The King is so thoughtful, go on in." The guards allowed her in.

Sometimes Milia wondered how some people were guards, but did not complain about how easy it was to get in. when she went in, Gaius was not present, and she was thankful for that. She was sure the old man would let her in, but she did not want to explain her lie just yet either.

Her heart felt calmer as she noticed Gwen was peacefully sleeping. She did not seem under any stress, and like she would recover just fine. Milia smiled, and sat down next to the bed.

"Quite a scare you gave us." She whispered to her sleeping friend, then fell silent.

The time to herself, and without anything for her hands to do, gave her time to think. She tried not to, but her mind went back to Leon, as it usually did. She thought back on his behavior earlier tonight. She had been so concerned over Gwen that she did not notice the subtle signs of the conversation. Leon seemed to not really want to leave her. It was almost as if he wanted to tell her something. She resolved to find him as soon as things settled down.

* * *

Milia did not known when she fell asleep, but when she woke up, she noticed her feet were not on the ground. This startled her, and she almost fell out of the arms holding her.

"I was hoping not to wake you." The voice that always made her heart race told her.

"S-Sir Leon! I'm sorry to trouble you." Milia said, finding herself embarrassed and pleased all at the same time.

"Gave the King a fright, he thought you died next to his wife for a second." Leon responded, ignoring Milia's apology.

"Oh no! I'll have to apologize tomorrow…I just…I had to…" Milia wanted to explain, but really had no good excuse for sneaking into the Arthur's chambers.

"Arthur's not mad at you for that, he knows how much you care for them, honestly it was because you wouldn't wake up." Leon told her.

Milia blushed and tried to hide it by covering her face. Leon smiled and then a thought came to him.

"Rumors are going around that you are betrothed." He said as casually as he could.

Milia cursed under her breath.

"No doubt due to that package my brother sent me," She paused to catch her breath, "From Lord Siegbert." She said in a mocking tone.

Leon had to contain his voice at the revelation. Then he felt confusion.

"Isn't his name Raven?" Leon questioned.

"Oh yeah…that's just his alias, but No I am betrothed." She informed him.

"Yes the King denied it as well when he heard it." Leon said, trying to make other people seem interested as well.

"Well he should, Arthur would be the first person to know besides my parents," She paused, "He is also my one and only King, there has never been another for me, including his father." She ended.

Leon looked at her in surprise. No one ever doubted her loyalty to the Kingdom, but Leon had no idea that she felt so strongly for Arthur. Then again Arthur is most fair and just King of Camelot that it has ever seen. Plus, they have been friends since birth, so it's only natural she would admire him so much.

"He said that too." Leon confirmed.

"This is my room my Lord." Milia pointed out.

* * *

So it was, Leon thought. He gently set her down, and made sure she could steady herself. Just as she was about to enter her room, he spoke out.

"I do apologize for my behavior lately." He said with sincere regret.

"I will forgive you my Lord, but please know that such sudden coldness makes me lonely." Milia told him, though she wasn't sure why she told him the last part.

"Excuse me my Lord, and Milady?" A gentle voice called to them.

Leon recoiled, not realizing he had moved so closely to her.

"Yes Sweet Cereza?" Leon answered.

Milia felt a new sensation go through her body. She felt rage, sorrow, and possession run through her. She felt like a monster on the inside.

"Gaius has asked me to see how Lady Milia is doing?" Cereza asked looking between the two.

"I am well, just tired as evidenced by my deep sleep, but thank you." Milia informed her.

"I'm glad to hear it, I will inform Gaius, good night." Cereza said while hastily walking away.

"Yes, thank you my Lord, do get some rest." Milia said curtly then went into her room.

Leon felt shocked, then sorrow. He could tell he was about to make his feelings known. Now he was not sure why, but he knew Milia was upset with him.

Why is love so hard? He thought to himself.

* * *

 **I am making them a bit childish because that's how Arthur was, and since every one knows each other in one way or another from childhood, I figured they would be a bit similar in that way. Plus neither Leon nor Milia really have any super real experience with love.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **With Love,**

 **NerdyPassionLoves**


End file.
